Guns 'N' Roses (and Pie)
by NosPossitEsseImmortales
Summary: The Winchesters are brought out to Austin, Texas when a young man is killed brutally by a vampire and in order to dig deeper into the attack, the three hunters must blend in by working at the company where the victim had worked. While investigating, the hunters find themselves in a complicated mess of urges, attraction and feelings that they'd rather keep buried...


**Warnings:** M/M (later), Language, Violence, Gore, Sexual Content (later)  
><strong>Ratings:<strong> T (M for later)  
><strong>A!U:<strong> OC Winchester Sibling  
>Set in <strong>Season 1<strong> of **Supernatural**.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural nor the characters except for my OC. I also don't own any of the RT/AH, nor do I claim I am one of the RT/AH people.  
>Reviews are welcome. No flames please.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Now<span>

_Austin, Texas; 11:37 p.m._

The man wished the blonde woman a goodnight as they both walked out of the building.  
>"Night, see you in the morning." The woman told him, waving at him before heading for her car.<br>"Night, Barb." He called after her before turning around to lock the doors behind him. When he finished, he tucked the keys away, then turned to head for his car. He unlocked the driver's side and was about to get in when he heard a rustling behind him. He rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation, "Gavin, I swear, if you're trying to scare me, you better think twice about it." He said, then turned around to look for the British twit, but he didn't see anyone. The parking lot was empty, he was the only one left. There wasn't a car or a human soul in sight. He shook his head, "forget it, must've been a longer day than I thought." He grumbled to himself, then right as he turned back to his car, hands gripping onto him and dragged him.  
>"Gah! What the hell?! Gavin!" He yelled, looking back expecting to find the Brit, but he found he was being dragged by some dude. "Who the hell are you?!"<br>The man looked down at his victim and hissed, his fangs coming down over his teeth, revealing a new set of teeth.  
>"Whoa what the fuck?!"<br>The fanged man snarled, then pinned the struggling man against the building and sunk his fangs into the victim's neck, drinking the man's blood, being incredibly messy about the whole thing. Once the vamp was done, he dropped the guy and took off, being careless about the body...

_The Next Morning; 9:15 a.m_

A young male was approaching the building, moving to push the doors open, then sighed when the doors didn't budge. "The hell?" He muttered, then pulled his phone out, dialing a number before putting his phone to his ear.  
>"Hello?" A light male voice responded on the other end.<br>"Yeah, Geoff, the doors are closed." The guy stated as he stood in front of the doors, peering inside to see if anyone was there.  
>"What the hell? Burnie should've been there to open it." The man, -Geoff- said.<br>"Well, he didn't."  
>Geoff sighed, "well, i'll be there in a bit." He said.<br>The guy nodded, moving away from the doors, then something caught his eye on the wall near the door. "What the-?" he was asking, taking a closer look, finding that there was blood on the wall. The guy furrowed his brows, then followed the trail of blood, rounding the corner and finding a body laying in the bushes. "Holy fuck!" He yelled, scrambling backwards.  
>"Michael? What is it?" Geoff asked on the other end of the phone.<br>"I-i-i... I think I found Burnie." He stated, looking over at the body that was strewn across the bushes, his throat ripped out.  
>"What? What do you mean?"<br>"I mean I found his fucking body!" Michael yelled, clearly freaked out.  
>"What?" Geoff's voice rose into panic.<br>"Just... fuck, I don't know. Something ripped his throat out." He said, moving to stand, then thought against it and groaned. He felt he was going to be sick.  
>"I'm almost there. Where are you?" Geoff asked.<br>"I'm around the side of the building." He answered.  
>"Okay, just wait there." Geoff said.<br>Michael nodded, then they both hung up. Michael glanced around to see if anyone was passing by, then after a few more minutes, Geoff rounded the corner and Michael sighed in relief.  
>"Alright, now, where is he?" Geoff asked.<br>Michael gestured to the body at his feet, his eyes glued to his boss.  
>"Christ. How the hell did this happen?" Geoff asked.<br>"I don't know. I was waiting outside the doors when I saw the blood on the wall." Michael answered, then after a long moment of silence, Michael spoke up. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.  
>"Well, I'll report it, then we'll tell everyone once they all get here." Geoff said.<br>The younger male nodded, then Geoff pulled out his phone and dialed...


End file.
